


Heavenly Revenge

by RottenCaramel



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blood Play, Blood and Violence, Choking, Consensual Sex, Corruption, Cunnilingus, Deal with a Devil, Edge Play, F/M, Knife Play, Murder, Partners in Crime, Revenge, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Womb Tattoo, and even more stuff but well see when we get there, later chapters will feature, mentions of past bullying, not safe probs not sane but consensual, reader is a straight up murderer in this one, tags will be updated as chapters come, yup guess what its time for more self indulgent stuff!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenCaramel/pseuds/RottenCaramel
Summary: Getting unfairly fired from her job is the last straw for you, a sweet, caring person who's done nothing to deserve the harsh treatment everyone seems so happy to inflict on you.Your unconscious yearning for revenge attracts a demon's attention, and having nothing to lose anymore, you just might give in to his oh so appealing offer.AFAB female identifying reader.(I might write an alternate version featuring a male reader, let me know if you'd be interested).
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Heavenly Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what might be the worst day of your life, a demon shows up unannonced in your living room, and he's got a very tempting offer for you.  
> [Contractus: contract]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this fic, dear readers!
> 
> First, I would like to reiterate my thanks about the reception for my previous reader insert fic, because it means the world to me so thank you again if you've read it! I hope this fic will please you as well, even though it's gonna be completely different in terms of tone and power balance. Sex is gonna be entirely consensual this time!! And Reader's gonna be more of an active, willing participant in her downfall. Consensual, enthusiastic corruption baby!
> 
> Main inspo was a really cool piece of official Adachi art with our favorite asshole detective as a demon. I'm still kinda new to the fandom so everyone might probably already know about it, but I saw it a month ago for the first time and I'm still not over it lol. 
> 
> As mentioned in the summary, I'm thinking about writing a male reader version (AMAB). Story would basically be the same, but with sex scenes and some of the dialogue altered. I myself am cis and AFAB, and although I have experience writing slash (published two stories here but wrote far, far more on alt accounts plus some that I never published), if I do so I'd be more than happy to get feedback and edit my stuff accordingly. Reader inserts are, even moreso than regular fics, made for readers to feel comfortable and like they can identify with what's going on!  
> There'd be an entirely different chapter though later in the story, but we'll see that later :p  
> Adachi love deserves to be spread. Everyone can get a piece of that incel bastard. :)
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!!

Your faithful pillow does its best to muffle your anguished, rage-filled and throat-wrenching screams, but even it is unable to completely silence your raw anger and soul-crushing despair. Your tears and your spit drench its fabric as you keep pressing your face against it, and you’re on the verge on suffocating, fury and anguish making it harder and harder to breathe against the now moist pillow.

“FUCK !!!” you yell as you send the pillow flying across the room.

It crashes against your bookshelf, knocking a few trinkets down in the process – thankfully, nothing gets broken. Not that you would notice, in your current state; you’ve moved on to the other cushion resting on your bed, this time opting to pummel the poor pillow over and over as you mentally replace its uniform, blue hue by your boss’ face.

Well, technically speaking, Osamu Fukuda is not your boss anymore. He’s fired you earlier in the day, which is the main reason of your current distress. The bastard made an entire show of the whole thing, too, making sure every single one of your coworkers saw you heading to his office after he called you over the intercom. Not that people wouldn’t have noticed if you had suddenly stopped showing up to work, even without Fukuda’s theatrics.

Thanks to your sick, corrupt, narcissistic asshole of a boss, everyone at the national firm’s branch you work – worked – at is convinced you’re a perpetually horny nymphomaniac. Or maybe they don’t believe it, they just behave like they do, because it’s what Fukuda wants and it’s convenient for everyone. Just because you’ve refused to have sex with him a few weeks ago, he’s decided to make your life at the workplace a living hell.

Sure, he hadn’t insisted when you had refused to take the hotel key he had handed you one evening before you went home. He had even been surprisingly nice about it, waving you goodbye with a cheerful smile. That had been… surprising, to say the least: branch director at only thirty-one years old, smart, rich, charismatic and handsome, Osamu Fukuda wasn’t used to taking “no” for an answer.

A few days after, your doubts had sadly been confirmed. Rumors had started to circulate around the office, depicting you as some sort of succubus that tried to sleep with everyone she could, some people even whispering you had tried to bed Fukuda to get a promotion. Of course, none of that was true, and there wasn’t a single person in that building that could have, in good faith, said you had propositioned them.

But people were bored, people enjoyed juicy gossip, and people didn’t bother fact-checking rumors. You had been forced to endure increasingly mocking and disgusted glares and reactions, and it had all culminated in your interview with Fukuda himself earlier today.  
His acting had been perfect, to the point you doubted anyone could have seen through the pitiful, moralizing mask he kept on the whole time as he explained that he simply couldn’t allow you to work there if you were going to disrupt the workplace so much. But you knew better, you saw past his disappointed head shakes, his sad sighs, the weariness in his tone as he asked you to take your leave, the way he had handed you a paper tissue – that you had made a point not to take – when you had broken down in tears.

And now, here you are, jobless and with a dreadful reputation that might follow you to your next workplace, all because you had the audacity to refuse a man’s sexual advances.  
It makes you sick to your stomach, bile rises in your throat, and you spit angrily on the ground.

“FUCK!!!” you scream again, punching the wall – and regretting it immediately after.

You shake your fist a little, before deciding that getting drunk sounds like a good idea right now. It won’t help, but at least, you can pretend everything’s better for a little while. You’re almost sure there’s a few cans of beer and a bottle of wine somewhere in your kitchen, so after one last kick to the pillow you’ve thrown earlier, you leave your bedroom.

As you walk in the corridor leading to the kitchen, there’s an uncharacteristic heaviness to your step. You’re not an airhead, nor are you a particularly carefree person, but you like to think of yourself as an optimistic who always tries to do the best of any given situation. But it would be hard to tell so by looking at you right now, with the way you practically drag yourself to the kitchen, shoulders sagging, hair messy, mascara trails running down your face, crumpled clothes and chest heaving with hiccups.

“This is so unfair!” you whine as you step inside your living room.

It’s far from being the first time that exact thought has crossed your mind today, but it helps, even if just by a little, to say it out loud. You’ve always struggled with expressing your more negative feelings, even when you’re on your own; but today, you just can’t be bothered to care anymore, all pretenses of being a cheerful person having been crushed under the weight of your firing.

“This is so fucking **unfair**!” you repeat, louder and stomping an angry foot on the parqueted floor, right before you open the kitchen’s door.

But just as you’re about to press down on the door’s handle, a strange sound coming from behind you catches your attention, loud and unpleasant, that reminds you of the buzzing noise of the static on a television screen. Taking a deep breath – you’re really, _really_ not in the mood for dealing with a capricious appliance – you briefly pinch the bridge of your nose, before turning around and heading towards the television.

However, you don’t make it all the way there: before you can reach the screen, _something_ slithers out of it. Your throat burns painfully as yet another scream tears it apart, although this time, it has nothing to do with anger and everything to do with the fear that seizes you when a vaguely human shape fully emerges from the screen and turns towards you.

The first thing that you notice on the intruder is his eyes – twin golden irises, that almost seem to glimmer in your living room’s low light. There’s something mischievous sparkling in them, but there’s also a more dangerous light flickering right beneath, which perfectly matches the lazy, predatory grin the stranger offers you.

He takes a confident step towards you, his perfectly fitted black suit clinging beautifully to his slender body. It’s a stark contrast with his alabaster skin, and although the suit’s cut is old-fashioned and elegant, the man carries himself with a lazy nonchalance you wouldn’t really associate with such a dignified appearance.

“Who- what are you?!” you scream, raising your fists defensively at the intruder, whose smirk only grows larger at your clear distress.  
“Calm down, I’m not here to hurt you.” his voice, you find, perfectly matches his appearance: tranquil, but with a hint of something darker lingering within. “My name is Tohru Adachi, and I’m a demon.” he states, with an outrageous casualness.  
“A demon, huh…” you breathe out as the man in front of you keeps smiling at you, his bright yellow eyes never leaving you.

That would explain the horns protruding on his forehead, the long tail slowly swishing behind him or the large wings he’s spread out, as if to fill your small living room with his presence as much as possible. The only hole in that theory is that, well, as far as you’re concerned, _demons don’t fucking exist_ , and right now, you’re definitely not in the mood to deal with such a massive blow to your understanding of reality.

There’s a long moment of silence, none of you letting your eyes move away from the other. There’s a malicious spark in Adachi’s golden irises, as if he’s finding you very amusing, and that thought infuriates you. You’ve just been royally fucked over by a gigantic asshole who relishes in treating you and your coworkers like toys he can play with and break at will, and the idea of someone else, demon or not, trying to treat you the same way makes your blood boil.

“Listen.” you sigh, your fists clenching painfully as you take a step towards Adachi, “I don’t care if you’re a demon or some psycho who thought it would be funny to break inside my home to try to scare me. I don’t care if this is a prank, a dream, a drunk hallucination or just me having gone nuts. Just… go away. Please.”

Even with the storm that’s been raging inside you for the past hour, your polite reflexes still manage to kick in, and Adachi can’t help but chuckle at that.  
His slightly mocking laughter is what sends you over the edge, and before you can fully realize what you’re doing, you’ve crossed the distance between the two of you and you’ve tightly closed your hands on the lapels of his jacket.

“Are you seriously laughing at me?!” you hate the way your eyes start to prickle with tears again, liquid anger and sadness threatening to spill on your cheeks once more. “Do you think this is _funny_?!”

Adachi’s smile dies a bit on his lips, and he blinks in surprise, not having expected you to react so hotly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to mock you.” he raises his hands defensively, and even with the tears clouding your eyes, you notice how long and unnaturally sharp his nails are. “And this whole situation is far from being a game to me, really. I actually came here to offer my help.”

It’s your turn to be taken aback, and your grip on his clothing loosens a bit. The demon uses the opportunity to gently wrap his hands around your wrists and remove them from him altogether, and you let him do so. Even though he’s almost got claws for nails, and his long fingers could easily bruise you if he so desired, Adachi’s careful not to hurt you as he places your hands back to your sides.

“Offer your help?” you repeat, skeptical.  
“Yup.” he nods as he crosses his arms in front of him, his smile growing just a bit. “I mean, Fukuda really screwed you over, didn’t he? So… I thought you might appreciate some… help to get back at him.”

At the mention of your former boss’ name, you take a step backwards; and although your hands don’t curl into fists again, your fingers tighten a bit and your limbs tense. It’s not just that Fukuda’s name activates an automatic, antagonistic response in you; it has more to do with the fact that Adachi is well informed regarding your latest mishap.

“How do you know that?” you answer, your expression turning more wary.

You don’t have any way to know that, but your reaction is _exactly_ what Adachi expected and wanted. It’s not fun if humans trust him right off the bat: he finds it far more amusing when he has to earn that trust. On top of that, he’s rarely been as interested by a mortal as he’s intrigued by you, which he’s sure will make this whole affair even more worthwhile… especially since he’s promised himself, as an additional challenge, to be as truthful with you as he can.

“Easy: I’ve been watching you for a while.” his grin turns almost feral, and your heart misses a beat. “Us demons are very sensitive to certain human emotions; for some it’s lust, for others jealousy…”

Adachi lets his voice trail off, expecting you to ask him to continue. You know it’s what he wants, and though a part of you refuses to play whatever little game the demon has planned for you, your curiosity has you giving in:

“And what emotion drew you to me?”  
“Easy!” Adachi laughs, and there’s that dangerous glint in his deceptively fond gaze again. “A very, _very_ strong yearning for revenge.”  
“… revenge?” you blink in surprise.

It’s not the answer you have been expecting at all. Hate, anger, sadness; those wouldn’t have surprised you in the least. But… revenge?  
Your astonishment doesn’t escape Adachi, and his grin grows even wilder and larger as he watches you do your best to understand what he means. He’s tempted to let you think about it a little more, but he’s so excited for what’s to come that he can’t help but explain a bit:

“Yes, revenge. And really, who could blame you? Fukuda’s a real monster, and that’s coming from a demon. The way he treats his employees, especially those who won’t agree to get bent over his desk… no wonder you yearn to get even with that fucker.”  
“I… I don’t want to “get even”.” you’re quick to clarify, and Adachi quirks a suspicious eyebrow. “I mean, yeah, I’m really mad at this sack of shit for firing me, but-”  
“And for spreading all those rumors about you being a nasty slut who spreads her legs open for anyone.” the demon supplies, tilting his chin with a pensive index.

The glare you shoot him is outright murderous, and it sends a most pleasurable shiver down his spine.

“Thank you for reminding me of that.” you growl. “So yeah, that too. But that doesn’t mean-”  
“Sweetheart, do you really think I just visit anyone who’s “really mad” at someone?” Adachi sighs, doing his best to make his imitation of your voice sound annoyingly innocent. “Because if I did, trust me, I wouldn’t be here and having a chat with you. I’d be signing ten contracts a minute.”  
“Okay, then maybe I’m more than mad.” You concede, Adachi’s intense, knowing gaze making you feel uneasy. “Maybe I’m really fucking furious at him. But that doesn’t mean I wanna take some form of revenge!”  
“Sure you don’t.” Adachi shrugs as he takes a step towards you. “That’s why you attracted a literal demon of vengeance’s attention. Because even though you’re angry, you’re a sweet little girl who’s gonna happily forgive her big bad boss for how he humiliated her and destroyed her career. Oops, sorry, big bad _former_ boss.”  
“ _Get out_.”

This time, you don’t bother to grab Adachi by the clothes, nor do you make any effort to sound or look threatening. You’re just so utterly done, both with Fukuda’s bullshit and Adachi’s, that you don’t want to spend anymore energy than necessary on dealing with the demon. You simply cross your arms in front of you, defiantly.

“Ugh, fine.” Adachi rolls his eyes, as if he’s dealing with a petulant child and not a grown woman. “I promise I’ll leave, but only after you’ve heard me out.”  
“I think I’ve heard enough.” your gaze meets his.  
“Trust me, you haven’t.”

Adachi’s shit-eating grin is back, but this time, there’s an excited twinkle in his eyes, like a promise that something huge is about to come.

“So, let’s get back to where we were, yeah? Revenge. You can deny it all you want, to me, to the whole world, and to yourself, but we both know that’s not the truth, sweetheart.”  
“Don’t call me that.” you hiss, hating the sadistic and smug twitch at the corner of Adachi’s lips.  
“Aw, sorry. Is honey better?”  
“No.” you can feel yourself starting to lose your patience, especially with how punchable Adachi’s face looks right now.  
“Baby? Darling? Princess?” he tries again, not particularly bothered when you take a step towards him.  
“Still no.”  
“How about sunshine?”

Your eyes widen, your mouth opens, your fists start shaking with sheer _rage_ , and Adachi knows he’s hit the jackpot.

“Oh? You like that one, _sunshine_?”  
“Don’t you dare call me that again!”

This time, you swing your fist towards his face. The demon easily dodges your attack and grabs your wrists. You try to pry them out of his grip, but his cheerful demeanor hides a scary, quiet strength, and you can’t manage to free yourself.

“Tsk, tsk, how rude. I thought you liked that nickname!”  
“I don’t.” you seethe through gritted teeth, memories you had done your best to repress clawing their way back to the surface.  
“Really? But you always looked so happy when your dear Hayato called you that!”

There it is, the name that you had fought so hard to banish from your mind, and Adachi speaks it like it’s nothing, with the same breezy, fake cheerfulness that before. His pupils dilate when he sees raw sadness wash over you, and he delights in knowing he’s successfully managed to land a blow to the protective walls of your psyche.

“How… how do you even…” you blink back tears. You’re not even struggling against Adachi anymore; all of your body’s efforts, physical and mental, are spent fighting against the onslaught of ugly memories rushing back to you.  
“Like I said. You yearn for revenge, and you have been for _years_. When I said you had managed to get my attention, I wasn’t speaking about today.”

Your hands fall to your sides as Adachi lets them go, satisfied. The conflict between intense hatred, pure fear, shameful regret and outright sorrow looks so, _so_ gorgeous on your face, and he knows it’s only a matter of time before you’re signing a contract with him.

“I mean, with all that anger and resentment that have been building up in here for a while, it’s not surprising at all you’ve ended up with a demon of vengeance in your living room, you know?” he pokes at your sternum with his index, strong enough to have you wince in pain.  
“What does vengeance have to do with it?” you flinch away from his touch.  
“ **Everything**!”

Adachi throws his head back and cackles, and for the first time since he has crawled his way out of your television, you fully realize how monstrous he truly is, underneath his human traits and amicable demeanor. You don’t know whether his laughter terrifies or excites you, and your mind still isn’t made up when he clasps your hands between his.

“Years and years of shutting up and taking it, from those idiot classmates, those dumbasses in college, those assholes at work… oh, you’ve been such a good girl! Such a lovely person, always ready to help those in need, always kind to the people around you… too bad no one’s ever done the same for you, huh?”  
“Shut up!”

Gone is your dilemma between fear and excitement; what you’re feeling now towards Adachi is pure, blind rage. You try to break away from him, but he doesn’t let you, instead leaning in to whisper against your ear:

“Too bad the world doesn’t work that way, sunshine. Good people like you don’t get what they deserve. They get laughed at and abused, again and again, until they either break or become just as heartless as the others. There won’t _ever_ be a happy ending for you, no matter how hard you try.”  
“SHUT UP!”

This time, you scream, and Adachi lets you go. You tumble backwards and crash on the floor, tears of anger and sorrow streaming down your cheeks and ruining your makeup even more than it already is.

“Aww, poor little thing.” the demon kneels in front of you, his wings starting to wrap around the two of you in a comforting embrace. “The world is really unfair, isn’t it?”  
“That… that’s bullshit.” you spit. “Everyone’s on this planet isn’t a… an asshole.”  
“Sure. That’s why you’re alone, jobless, single and with no one to call for support when things go south.”

That last sentence pierces right through your heart, and Adachi knows it. He tentatively raises a comforting hand to your cheek, smiling when you don’t push him away.  
You shouldn’t let him stroke your skin, you know it, but you let him regardless. The gesture is comforting, and you lean into his touch. You’re almost sure Adachi isn’t done spewing hateful drivel, but you need the comfort so bad, you stop caring for a moment.

“Honestly, how is any of that fair?” Adachi sighs after you slowly, but gently, push his hand away. “Look at you, look at the state you’re in. Such a cute, bright girl… what a waste.”  
“Did you come here only to cry over my life story?” you hate the way your voice comes out, weak and sniffling.  
“Of course not.”

Adachi helps you to your feet, and when your eyes meet, you see the serious look he’s now sporting. Gone is the childish grin, replaced by a deep, profound gaze.

“I came here to offer you a deal.” he announces, and you feel your throat starting to tighten. “To help you enact revenge on those that hurt you.”  
“Fukuda?” you clarify, and your question has a tiny smirk starting to creep back on his lips.  
“And others, if you so desire. The sky is the limit. Fukuda, of course, but… well, I’m sure paying Masako Mori a visit could be fun, don’t you think?”

The sudden, violent fire blazing in your eyes at the mention of that name is enough to make Adachi almost certain you’ll agree to sign a contract with him; oh, how he relishes the way your fists start to tremble with barely concealed rage, how your eyes suddenly shine with all the unsplit tears from your younger days.

“Masako Mori…” you repeat through gritted teeth, blinking back atrocious memories.  
“Yup, and other people if you want to.” Adachi confirms, enjoying the way you look at him, as if you’re both mad at him and at that girl.

He doesn’t mind if you resent him for now; after all, he _is_ actively bringing up awful echoes and names from your past. But that doesn’t matter in the long run: he’s sure you’ll grow to love him just as much as he already loves you.

You remain silent for a while. Even though you didn’t believe in demons up until one had literally appeared in front of you, you have seen enough movies and read enough stories to know how a deal with one generally goes. The devil gets what he wants out of his victim, and the poor sap who’s been roped into signing a contract loses their soul – if not worse.

Besides, this simply isn’t the kind of person you are. Yes, it’s tempting – _very_ tempting, even – to get your revenge on all the people who have deeply hurt you, but in the end, it won’t make you any better than them. Sure, it would be cathartic in the heat of the moment, but then, you’d be left with more regrets than satisfaction.

“No thanks.” you finally shake your head. “Not interested.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. I’m not a killer.”  
“Wow! Who said anything about killing them?” Adachi’s eyes go wide, although he’s absolutely thrilled you immediately associated vengeance with murder. “When I talk about revenge, you only take it as far as you want. Whether that means you want to prank call them or mutilate their groveling body is entirely up to you.”

The thought of brutally harming Fukuda has your heart missing a beat, and Adachi chuckles. He knows the shadow that passed so briefly over your face, he knows the blush that just washed across your cheeks.  
But baby steps, he admonishes himself.

“It’d… be up to me.” you repeat, scrutinizing Adachi’s face for the slightest twitch of a muscle betraying his true intentions.  
“Entirely up to you.” he nods. “I’d just assist you with the… details. Say you want to teach Fukuda a lesson but let him live. It’d be pretty handy to have someone to erase his memories of who beat him up, right?”  
“Hm…” you ponder silently, before asking a vital question. “And what would you want in exchange?”

There it is- the million-dollar question. In Adachi’s mind, there’s no doubt you’ve already taken your decision, even if you don’t know it yet. If you were completely against his offer, you wouldn’t even care to know what would be the price to pay for his help.  
As such, the demon doesn’t even bother to hide his grin when he explains:

“Easy. I call it the principle of equivalent exchange. Let’s say…” he thinks for a bit: the more violence you unleash on your targets, the easier it is to apply his principle, but he doesn’t want to scare you too much. “Let’s say you decide to beat Fukuda up. I’d let you do it, clean up afterwards and make sure he doesn’t remember you did it to him, then we come back here and you let me rough you up a little.”

You blink dumbly, as if you’re having trouble processing his words. And maybe you are, because you certainly weren’t expecting that kind of answer.

“That doesn’t only apply to beatings.” Adachi clarifies. He’s almost certain that once you’re given absolute freedom over what punishment to unleash over your victims, you’ll eagerly go for a violent option, but he plays along regardless. “If you want to steal all of his money or something like that, you’d have to give me something material that matters to you.”  
“I see…” you whisper, deep in thought. “So, uh, you’re not going to take my soul?”

Adachi barks in laughter at your almost innocent question, fondly ruffling your hair when you shoot him a death glare.

“No, of course not! Why do mortals keep asking that? What do you think I would even want or need your soul for?”  
“I don’t know, I’m not the demon here.” you snarl. “Maybe to keep me for all eternity or something like that?”  
“I don’t need your soul for that, baby.” Adachi’s voice drops to a low, unexpected purr, and you almost jolt when his fingers move from your scalp to your chin, which they tilt upwards. “Trust me, when we get to _really_ know each other, you’ll want to stay with me forever.”  
“We’ll see about that.” you counter with a move of your neck, pushing Adachi’s hand away.

Sure, the demon is good-looking and has an inexplicable charm to him, but that’s not what’s on your mind right now. You try to stay focused on the offer at hand, to do your best to find any loophole in Adachi’s words so you don’t get trapped in a deal you might come to regret.

Adachi can practically see the gears turning in your mind as you obviously play his statements over and over in your brain, which he finds amusing. There’s absolutely no hidden meaning in his proposal – not that you’d trust him if he told you so. He doesn’t want to trick you: the fun in his deal resides in spectating what you’ll do with the help he’ll provide. Sure, you’ve made sure to say you’re not looking to kill anyone… but he can’t wait to see if – when – you’ll finally snap, once you have _absolute_ power over the people you hate most.

“Would you kill me?”

The question takes him aback, and when he looks at you, _really_ looks at you, there’s a nasty shine in your irises, one he absolutely cherishes.

“No.” he answers, and it’s the truth. Why would he kill someone who’s already looking so promising in terms of the entertainment they’ll provide? “Worst I’ll do is maim you pretty bad.”  
“How bad are we talking?”  
“Well… if you go really, really batshit crazy and start using a chainsaw to cut a living being in tiny pieces, then I might have to take a limb or two. But don’t worry, I’d still let you keep at least an arm and a leg.” Adachi promises, his tone a parody of tenderness.

The back of your throat fills with bile at the thought of doing something so horrendous, but it’s always good to envision a worst-case scenario.  
You take a deep breath, and you immediately notice the way Adachi’s tail starts swinging behind him. The two of you already know what you’re about to say, but that doesn’t make it any easier for the words to come out of your dry mouth:

“ _I_ decide how many people I want to get even with, right?”  
“Yes.” Adachi nods, excitement barely contained.  
“And… I get to decide _how_ I get my revenge?”  
“Of course. Don’t wanna make you do anything you’re not comfortable with.”  
“Then…”

For a fraction of a second, you hate yourself. You hate that you’re betraying all of your ideals, that you’re foregoing all the principles you’ve set for yourself, that you’ve let a literal demon worm its way into your head and whisper such sweet, awful truths about your reality.  
But then, you extend your hand, and when you loudly announce your resolve, you feel an immense weight leaving you:

“Adachi, I want to sign that contract with you.”  
“Amazing!” the demon cackles, taking your hand in his and shaking it vigorously. “Oh, I can’t wait for us to get started! Although we’ll have to _properly_ seal the deal first, of course.”  
“And… how, exactly?”

You reflexively start to look around for a pen, although you have a hunch it’s not going to involve literally signing a paper. The way Adachi threads his fingers with yours confirms your suspicions, and his lips are impossibly close to yours as he whispers:

“Easy, we just have to exchange bodily fluids. It’s usually done with blood or cum.”  
“… okay.” You breathe out, ignoring the way the tip of your ears has flushed red at how nonchalant Adachi sounds while saying something so scandalous.  
“Since you’ve been such a nice girl, it’s up to you, baby. Which do you pick? Blood is quick and easy, but cum…”

His mouth presses against yours for a painfully short instant, and his voice is impossibly sultry when he exhales:

“… is a lot more fun.”

With how close Adachi’s body is to yours, it’s impossible for him not to feel the way your chest has started heaving against his. The demon has a good guess as to what you’ll choose, but he still wants to hear it from you.

“So what will it be, baby?” he asks, one hand tangling in your hair.  
“Cum.” you whisper against his lips, earning an approving hum.

Your slightly shaky arms wrap around his neck as you pull him in for another kiss, deeper than the previous one. Adachi can almost taste all of your pent-up frustration as he swipes his tongue against your lips and slides it between them, earning a pleased moan as you allow him access to your mouth. He slowly caresses the inside of your cheeks, angling your head to his liking with the hand that’s fisted in your hair.

Adachi’s other arm wraps around your waist, and you’re practically melting into the kiss, when you suddenly feel something slither between you and Adachi. Your eyes shoot open when it starts rubbing against your clothed sex, and the demon chuckles when you notice what exactly is caressing you so teasingly.

“You’ll see, baby, once you’ll get a proper taste of me, you’ll never be satisfied with another human lover ever again.” Adachi murmurs against your jaw as the tip of his tail keeps rubbing languid circles over your loins, until it stops and leaves you panting. “I’ll _ruin_ you.”  
“Ruin me, huh… as if I’m not already on the verge of running myself by signing a contract with a demon…”

The cynical look you cast him, even as you’re such a mess in his hands, lips parted and slick with spit, face flushed and chest heaving with each breath, makes Adachi so, so happy he’s set his sights on you.

“You’d be surprised at how many people would do so in a heartbeat.” the tip of his tail slides under your skirt and starts rubbing against your panties, agonizingly slow. “But I don’t think all of them would let a demon ravish you the way I’m about to.”  
“You were the one who brought up swiping cum- _aah_!” you moan when his tail slides underneath your panties, allowing Adachi to feel how wet you already are.  
“Not everyone goes for that option.” his laughter is cruel, and then his lips close over your neck, sucking and leaving a bruise. “Like I said, blood is easier and faster.”

Your fingers tangle in his hair, pressing Adachi’s face closer to your collarbone, where the demon leaves a few bites with his pointy teeth.

“I have a feeling we’ll have a wonderful partnership.” he grins against your skin, relishing the noise of protest you let out when his tail stops rubbing over your damp panties.  
“K-keep going!” you urge him, a sigh escaping your parted lips when his tail’s lazy motions resume.  
“As you wish… but I think we should go to your bedroom, we’ll be more comfortable.”

He removes his hand from your hair and snaps his fingers; for an instant, you feel an extremely cold wind rushing over you, and then, the two of you are standing right next to your bed.

“You… you do realize we could have just walked there, right?” the only reason you’re not rolling your eyes is because Adachi bites down right over your right breast, harshly but not enough to draw blood, short-circuiting your brain for an instant.  
“Mmmh. But it’s quicker that way, and besides, we don’t have clothes getting in our way now.” he laughs after kissing the small wound.

You had been so lost to the blissful sensation of Adachi’s tail rubbing against your core and so distracted by the demon’s mouth playing with your skin that you didn’t even notice the two of you are now stark naked before he pointed it out. A feeling of shame seizes you, and all of a sudden, you’re very aware of the lecherous way Adachi is staring at your tits. The demon notices your embarrassed gaze, and he makes sure to give you a proper show, looking at you adoringly as his mouth closes around a nipple and he sucks, humming in delight.

“Adachi…” you moan, and his now bare cock throbs at the way his name spills past your lips.

Grinning against your breast, Adachi wraps his arms around your waist and lifts you up, before unceremoniously dropping you on the bed and crawling on top of you.

“You look so pretty like that, baby.” he purrs, his hands roughly grabbing your tits and playing with them. “Sprawled out underneath me, ready for me to take… fuck, I just can’t wait.”  
“Then don’t!” you breathe out, his touch driving you mad with desire and with almost feral need. “Just… take me!”

From where you lie, Adachi fills your field of vision. His toned, muscled torso starting to glisten with sweat, his dangerously pointy horns, his spread out wings that seem to protectively trap you against him, his hands that rub and fondle and tease all over your chest, the look of pure debauchery on his mischievous features – it’s divinely tempting, and you give in, throwing your head back against the pillow and gyrating your hips against the tail that’s lovingly rubbing your clit.

“I will, baby, don’t worry about that.” He chuckles darkly, before removing his tail from your heated core, savoring the protest you mewl. “Aww, aren’t you needy. Don’t worry, I have something else to keep a ravenous slut like you happy.”  
“I’m not a sl- _mmh_!”

Before you can fully voice your disagreement, you feel something hot and hard being pressed and ground against your clit; your eyes trail downward, and they unsurprisingly fall on Adachi’s cock, which is longer and thicker than any dick you’ve ever seen – perks of being a demon, you guess.

“Sure, you’re not a slut.” Adachi chuckles, and he presses the tip of his tail against your lips. You shoot him a dark glare, but you still part your lips open, allowing his appendage to slip inside and coat the inside of your cheeks with your own juices. “That’s why you’re so wet and so fucking desperate for a demon you're barely familiar with to fuck you senseless.”

You can’t exactly talk back with his tail in your mouth, but the defiant glare you shoot him through a lustful veil is enough to get your message across, earning a laugh from Adachi as he keeps grinding against you.

“But I’m not gonna judge you for it, my sweet little slut. I mean, we’re partners, right? That would be rude of me. Speaking of which…”

He quickly removes his tail from your mouth, replacing it with his tongue before you can protest. That kiss is as painful and bruising as it is passionate and libidinous, and your hands find the root of his wings, your fingertips tracing angry lines down his skin as you both lose yourselves in the heat of your embrace. Adachi’s hands bury themselves in your hips, claws digging so deliciously and painfully in your flesh as he maneuvers your body up and down, getting both of you off against the other’s arousal.

When he rips his lips away from yours, decadent strands of saliva linking them as you both take back your breath, Adachi’s smile is predatory as he lets you choose:

“I’ll obviously be swallowing your cum, but where do you want mine? Your mouth, or your cunt?”  
“It… it also works if you come inside me- inside my pussy?” you pant, arching your back.  
“It sure does.”  
“Then…” you think about it for a moment, unsure of your answer. But then you take a quick glance downwards, roughly estimating Adachi’s size – you figure it’ll be easier to have that in your pussy than to take his member down your throat. “My pussy.” you breathe.

Adachi seems pleased with that answer, and he rewards you with an almost tender kiss on your forehead.

“Great… but I think I’ll go first.”

Adachi stops pressing down on your body, but before you can protest against the sudden lack of friction against your heated core, the demon lies lower, lifts your legs up and hooks your knees on his shoulders.

“What a dripping, messy slut you are!” he laughs, and your protest dies in your throat as he licks a long, slow stripe up your folds. “Just the way I like it.”  
“Adachi!” you whine, and you don’t know if it’s in protest or in pleasure.

The demon doesn’t care, and he contentedly keeps giving teasing licks along your lower lips, sometimes darting the tip of his tongue inside of your dripping heat, driving you wild until you simply can’t take anymore.

“Please, Adachi!” your breath comes out in heavy puffs as your fingers tangle in his head and press his face against your arousal.  
“What do you want, baby?” he whispers, lips brushing over your engorged clit before he presses a searing kiss on your sensitive bud.

Your mind goes blank for a moment; his mouth playfully nips at your mount, and Adachi’s thrilled when you push his head further down.

“Just… just use your fingers already!” you pant, starting to get frustrated with the demon’s teasing. Sure, his tongue on your lower lips feels amazing, but you need more, you need to keep sinking deeper into that abyss of pleasure.  
“Aren’t you a feisty one…” Adachi mumbles over your intimacy, licking up some of the fluid that dribbles down. “You’re lucky I need your cum as badly as you need my touch.”

His mouth sloppily kisses your pussy, tongue _finally_ flickering deeper inside of your humid heat. Your hands shoot in front of your face in an attempt to muffle your screams, but Adachi is having none of that. He watches with an amused eye as his tail wraps around your arms and binds them together over your chest, ignoring the way you weakly protest – you don’t even try to get free, relishing the cool feeling of the appendage that’s wrapped around your heated skin.

“Don’t hold back your noises, slut.” Adachi slightly lifts his head, allowing you to see how his chin glistens with your juices. “I wanna hear you moan and scream my name.”  
“T-then do what I told you, and-”  
“Use my fingers, I know.”

He rolls his eyes, but he complies nonetheless, finally brushing an index over your neglected clit. You wince audibly, afraid that he’ll hurt you by using his claws next to such a sensitive place; but while Adachi might keep that idea in mind for another day, tonight, he decides he’ll play nice. The pad of his finger starts rubbing slow, languorous circle over the small bud, and your breathing pace starts to increase, especially when Adachi buries his tongue as far as he can inside of your cunt.

“Does that feel good?” he asks as he starts rubbing with a second finger. Judging on your erratic moans, your loud breathing and the way your eyes are half lidded in ecstasy, the answer is obvious, but Adachi wants to hear it from you.  
“Y-yes, keep going, please!” you beg, and the demon rewards you by massaging your inner walls with his tongue as he keeps caressing your clit.

You’re close, and before you can tell him so, Adachi moves his fingers and his tongue just right, and you’re reduced to a sobbing, whimpering mess as your orgasm washes over you and you cum. The demon hums in delight, his lips still so close to your pussy, savoring your bitter essence as his tail frees your arms and its tip comes to gently scoop some of your cum.

You watch as Adachi hungrily licks the fluid coating his tail before dipping his head between your legs, doing his absolute best to clean you up. The way Adachi licks his lips - and yours - to make sure he gets every last drop of your cum is a gorgeous, obscene sight that has you letting out a wanton moan, drawing a chuckle from the demon.

“Mmmh… the taste of your arousal is exquisite.” he purrs as he crawls higher on top of your body, pressing his chest down against yours, sliding his hands on the sides of your head, cradling you almost tenderly. “Why don’t you have a taste, slut.”

At this point, you’ve given up correcting Adachi – it’s no use, and even though you’ll never admit it out loud, the insult ignites a fire in your lower belly, its crude and mean intent as pleasing to your ears as a romantic nickname. Besides, when his lips capture yours in a heated kiss, it’s not like you have the opportunity to protest. You can taste yourself on his tongue, the sweet and bitter savor of your orgasm driving you wild with need.

This time, you’re the one breaking the kiss, and there’s a palpable urgency in your voice as you pant:

“A-Adachi, I need you.”  
“Of course you do.” he snickers, a lewd dribble of saliva and cum dripping down his chin. “But don’t worry, I’ll give you exactly what you need… if you ask nicely. After all, you really do _need_ my cum to seal our deal, remember?”

Even though you’re in the throes of maddening pleasure, you’re still a bit annoyed by Adachi’s attitude.

“ _Yes_ , I remember- _mmh_!” your eyes roll back in their skull when the demon grinds his member against your oversensitive clit, allowing you to feel the precum that’s already dripping from his hard length.  
“So beg for it.”

Adachi’s piercing golden eyes are filled with an immeasurable amount of raw lust, and it makes you even more desperate to have him _finally_ claiming your pussy. It’s obvious he gets off feeling like he has power over you, so you decide to indulge him, letting your voice rise and your moans leave unbridled as you give Adachi what he wants:

“Please, Adachi, fuck my tight little cunt!” he lets a laugh out and presses a sloppy kiss to the side of your jaw, letting you know how satisfied he is. “Fill me with your cum, please!”  
“Attagirl.”

He leaves a very visible hickey on the left side of your throat as you wrap your arms around his neck, and you barely notice him shifting his hips so he’s better aligned with your needy entrance. Adachi grabs his cock and rubs it against your wet folds, smearing your juices all over his erection to further lubricate it, your cum and his own precum glistening on his skin.

“Look at that, you’re so fucking wet!” he laughs, the fingers that are holding your right hip digging deeper until you cry out in pain. “Even though I just ate you out, you’re still so fucking wet… just for me!”

Without warning, he slides his eight-inch cock inside of you, relishing the way you scream in pain at the sudden, large intrusion. Adachi can feel your walls contracting and pulsing around him, and he sighs in bliss as he kisses your tears away.

“Aww, don’t cry, baby!” he shushes you mockingly as you do your best to shoot him a death glare. “The painful part is over, now I’m gonna make you feel so, so good you’ll beg-"  
“Fuck you!” you groan, annoyed at his boastfulness, biting your lower lip as the pain starts to recede and begins to blossom into bliss.  
“With pleasure.”

Adachi’s hands find your breasts, and he toys with your erect nipples as you wrap your legs around his waist. The new angle draws pleasured pants from the both of you; the new position allows the demon to slide slightly deeper inside of you, rubbing against your inner walls in a way that has you digging your nails in his back.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight!” Adachi breathes as he starts rocking his hips at a slow pace, as if he’s doing his best to drive you insane. “Must feel so good to have such as big cock inside of you, right? Nothing like the human men you’ve been with before, hmm?”

You’re tempted to slap his insufferable grin away, but then he angles his body _just_ right and hits a spot that has you seeing stars. He grins against your neck, peppering it with light kisses as you buck your hips against his:

“Adachi!” oh, the way you scream his name as he pounds deep inside of you has him increase the pace of his thrusts, leaving the both of you panting.  
“Keep saying my name!” he growls when you become so overcome with pleasure that your speech is reduced to wordless grunts and moans. “C’mon, whore, I wanna hear it from that slutty mouth of yours!”

You’re too far gone to even pretend you’re annoyed by his demands, and your breathless gasps start to morph into wanton moans of Adachi’s name as you feel your second orgasm drawing closer.  
As if your bodies are in sync, Adachi is starting to feel that familiar heat tightening in his lower belly, and after nibbling your earlobe a bit, he rambles against your ear:

“I’m so close, baby, and I can feel you’re close too… let’s cum together, okay? We’ll seal our deal, oh, we’re gonna have so much fun… you’ll see, you and I, we’ll do such beautiful things together, I can’t wait to see it, can you, baby?”

You didn’t expect Adachi to bring your arrangement up right as the both of you are on the edge of absolute bliss, but you can’t deny his words have you thrusting your own hips faster and faster, chasing after your release. The perspective of signing a contract with a demon that had you so frightened and wary earlier sounds so, so appealing when Adachi is whispering against your ear as he fucks you into the mattress, and tears are spilling down your cheeks as you cry out:

“Oh, fuck, Adachi! I-I’m coming, I-”  
“That’s it, slut, cum on my cock!” he cackles, the debauched, gorgeous look of pure bliss on your face finally pushing him over the edge.

You’re still riding the waves of your second orgasm when Adachi comes, his warm seed spurting in long, abundant ropes and filling your pussy. As his cum starts to spill down your thighs even though the demon is still buried so deep inside of you, there’s a searing, satisfying pain in your lower belly that has you screaming in pleasure and in agony.

Even though his limping cock is still inside your cunt, Adachi slowly lifts his torso, allowing your half-lidded eyes to drift lower until they find what exactly felt so painful. Your eyes widen when they fall on a strange crest that appeared out of nowhere on your pelvis, slightly above your mount: it’s an intricate, elegant amalgamation of purple curves and swirls that spread over your lower belly, like a tattoo.

“What… what the fuck is this?” you pant, and your eyes snap upwards, where they meet amused, vicious golden irises. “Is this… is this some kind of branding?!” you’re infuriated, even though a small, tiny part of you can’t help but relish the thought of being marked as Adachi’s.  
“Of course not!” Adachi laughs, shaking his head, as if he’s just heard the most ridiculous thing in his life. “It’s a seal to represent the contract we’ve signed. The day you want to cancel our deal, it’ll go away. Besides…”

He catches you off-guard, his teeth closing around your neck and digging deep enough to draw blood. You grunt in pain and in shameful pleasure as the demon licks up the mess he’s made, before resuming with a sweet tone:

“… if I _really_ wanted to brand you, I’d make it more painful and more obvious. I’d make sure everyone knows you’re my bitch.”  
“I’m not your bitch!” you scoff, offended. Adachi kisses your forehead as if to apologize, but you know he’s not feeling sorry in the slightest.  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m just teasing. We’re partners now. And you’ll see just how kind I am to my partners. For instance…”

He lets a finger slide down from the breast it was teasing to the glyph on your skin; his fingertip pulses with a soft orange glow for a second, and when it presses down on your skin, you feel an intense jolt of pleasure coursing through your body.

“… I’ll take _very_ good care of you, baby. I’m really looking forwards to what we’ll accomplish together… don’t you?”

His eyes look straight into yours, love and lust and glee and destruction shining in them, and as you feel your lips curl into a lecherous, lethal grin, you enthusiastically nod your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was sponsored by my inability to fall asleep the other day. Thankfully I kept getting additional ideas for this fic every 10-20 min or so, which I wrote down every time so they wouldn't be forgotten when I finally fell asleep a bit before 3 am.
> 
> Next chapter will feature Reader's first murder, so expect very graphic violence. If you just want to read the sex scene that'll follow it, I'll include a sentence so you can search it on the page and skip the violence (which will be referenced, but ofc not be as explicit). I wanna experiment with incorporating horror into an erotic/sex story, but I guess not everyone is up for that and some might just be here for Adachi sexy times which I more than understand :p
> 
> Dunno when the next chapter will be up... what's for sure is that before I post this story's 2nd chapter I'll finish and post the one-shot about Reader and Shadow Reader tag teaming Adachi :3c then chapter 2 for this story, and then........ I'd really like to write an Adachi/Reader/Dojima story! Aaah I have too many ideas OTL I have 2 ideas for this threesome... oh well I'll see later lol
> 
> Couple of notes about this first chapter  
> \- Womb tattoos... they're aesthetic. I found some really cool and intricate designs while browsing. I feel like it's kind of a niche thing but I wanted to try and write it here. It's not gonna be an important plot device but I'll bring it up in later chapters for fun. Might try and draw one for this story, could be fun!  
> \- Um this one my first time writing cunnilingus and it was very embarrassing for some reason?? Like... I was lowering my eyes from my computer screen and almost giggling like a dumbass hhhhhhhh
> 
> Small update: I'm back on twitter (user is RottenCaramel). Probably won't post much, maybe some previews for upcoming stories (if I don't forget...)


End file.
